Make It Look Like An Accident
by Spoiled Rotten Princess Kitty
Summary: Tyler Crowley isn't who he appears to be. Dark themes, plus some language, so watch out! ONESHOT!


This is unbeta'd, so if you spot any errors, please let me know so that I can fix it! As always, criticism of any sort is loved!

Make it Look Like... An Accident

* * *

><p>Tyler Crowley stood at the back of the pharmacy, ankle-deep in slush from the snowfall. The snow was still lightly falling, but the heat from the little town was melting it almost as soon as it hit the ground. But that didn't mean it wasn't cold. Tyler shivered a little, pulling his jacket closer around him as he waited in the dark.<p>

A second later, Tyler heard the crunch of someone's approach.

"Glad you could make it, Mr. Crowley." Said a voice from the dark. Tyler couldn't tell what gender the voice was. Since Tyler had nothing to say, he just let the person continue. "I think that you will find these funds sufficient for an up-front fee." A bag was tossed out of the dark night and landed at Tyler's feet. Tyler bent over to retrieve it. He opened it and peeked in; the face of Benjamin Franklin looked up at him a few times.

"It'll do." Tyler said, stuffing the bag into his jacket.

"Good." Said the voice. "You'll be greatly rewarded once you have successfully completed your task." There was a flare of light as the person struck a match on the side of the building. The acid smell of smoke wafted towards Tyler's direction. "The directions for your case are simple, Mr. Crowley. You will kill Bella Swan."

"How do you want it done?" Tyler asked, looking up at the night sky. Even though it was cloudy tonight, he still saw the smoke rising from the other person's cigarette.

"Any way you want, Mr. Crowley." Tyler heard the crunch of snow again, and knew that his contact was leaning. The crunching stopped suddenly. "Oh, and Mr. Crowley?"

"Yes?" Tyler turned his head in the direction the voice came from.

"Make it look like..." The person paused, as if trying to figure out the correct wording. "An accident."

"Yes, sir." Tyler said. He heard the crunching walk around the building until he knew that his contact was gone. He waited another moment to make sure that his contact was on his own way home, before leaving himself. "Bella Swan, huh?"

* * *

><p>The next morning dawned bright, a rare sight for the tiny town of Forks, Washington. Tyler had hardly slept at all that night, coming up with plan after plan to kill Bella Swan and make it look like an accident.<p>

As he walked outside to his van, he slipped over the ice on his driveway. An idea suddenly hit him. He drove slowly to school; he wasn't a bad driver like most people assumed him to be. The only part of his sudden plan was going to take considerable skill, good timing, and some very good luck.

Tyler drove past the school three times before seeing the perfect opportunity. Bella Swan was standing by the end of her truck, examining her snow chains as if she'd never seen anything like them before.

He pulled into the driveway before stomping on his brakes, enjoying the loud squealing sound that his old van caused whenever his brakes mixed with ice.

"Oops! My van is out of control!" Tyler said in a sarcastic monotone as his van started to skid across the ice that had formed over night. He wasn't stupid- he knew perfectly well how to get out of the skid. He'd lived in Washington his entire life and obviously knew how to drive in the snow. With both feet resting on the floor beside the brake and gas, Tyler steered his van into the back of Bella's truck, right where she was standing with the stupidest look on his face.

Tyler couldn't help a laugh from bubbling past his lips as his van made a deadly crunch into the back-end of her truck. His van spun around on the ice before smashing into the tan car parked unfortunately next to Bella's truck. There was a second crunch that didn't sound quite right and the van came to a stop.

Putting years of acting to work, Tyler looked horrified as every student at the tiny high school stood around the scene. He didn't see any blood, but he also didn't see Bella. He was probably on the wrong side of the truck, anyway, if he had hit her.

The next few minutes were all a blur to Tyler. He heard the wail of sirens coming as the teachers and rest of the school came running out of the buildings. With the help of six EMTs, Mr. Varner and Coach Clapp, Tyler was freed from my van.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" One EMT asked, leaning over him. He had a pen-light, which he shone into Tyler's eyes in turn to see how his pupils reacted.

"I'm fine." He insisted, trying to get up to see what had happened to Bella.

"You're not fine!" Mr. Varner stated. "You're covered in glass shards!" Tyler mentally shrugged this off as a small price to pay if he had successfully killed Bella Swan.

"We're going to take you back to the hospital now, sir, to treat your cuts there." Apparently, the town doctors have too much free time on their hands. Tyler was loaded into the back of an ambulance and driven over to the hospital. Once there, three doctors and an impossible number of nurses fussed over my rather minor cuts, pulling out shards of glass with tweezers and dropping each one into a metal dish. Once that was finished, they wrapped him in bandaged and wheeled him to a room.

To Tyler's dismay, Bella Swan was lying in the other bed. He had somehow... failed. He stared at her in complete horror.

"Bella!" Tyler gasped. Thousands of things to say in that moment flitted past his mind at that point, but only one thing fell from his lips. "I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine, Tyler." She said in a know-it-all manor. "You look awful! Are you alright?" Tyler resisted the urge to snap at her that he hadn't apologized to her, but she seemed to be under the impression that this was all just a little "accident". A nurse buzzed into the room and started to check the cuts on under the bandaged on his face. He was just beginning to feel the sting of pain, now that the adrenaline rush was starting to wear off.

"I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong…" He winced as one nurse started dabbing at his face. It was the perfect plan! How had Bella survived being hit?

"Don't worry about it; you missed me."

"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone…" Tyler had to know how she had survived!

"Umm… Edward pulled me out of the way." Tyler stared stupidly at Bella. He hadn't even seen Edward anywhere near Bella as his van had skidded towards her. How had he gotten there so fast?

"Who?" Tyler asked, feigning stupidity. He knew perfectly well which Edward Bella was talking about; there were only three in the entire school, and the other two were too pot-headed to know the difference between summer and winter.

"Edward Cullen — he was standing next to me." Tyler narrowed his eyes at Bella's blatant lie. She wasn't even a good liar.

"Cullen? I didn't see him… wow, it was all so fast, I guess. Is he okay?" Best to make sure that he hadn't accidentally killed someone else instead of Bella. That would be bad; very bad.

"I think so. He's here somewhere, but they didn't make him use a stretcher." Tyler felt like screaming in frustration. His plan had been perfect, but he was the only one to walk away with serious injuries! Even the doctors couldn't deny that there was nothing wrong with Bella.

I lay in the bed, muttering about how sorry that I was. Bella still thought that I was apologizing her to, and kept telling me to shut up. Geeze, that woman is so fucking self-centered. Little wonder the boss-man wanted her killed. 'If I hadn't been hired to kill her, I think that I would do it just to get her to shut up.' Tyler thought as Bella whined to him about shutting up.

"Is she sleeping?" A voice asked suddenly. Tyler looked over and saw Edward Cullen standing over Bella's bed. Her eyes snapped open as soon as Edward spoke.

"Hey, Edward, I'm really sorry..." Tyler tried to say, but he lifted a hand and Tyler trailed off.

"No blood, no foul." He said, flashing me a very primitive smile. His smile was more "I'm going to hunt you down and kill you" rather than one of reassurance. Tyler felt chilled to the core with that one look. Edward started asking Bella how she felt, and eventually, Dr. Cullen came in and discharged the monster. Edward left with her.

The good doctor looked to Tyler, next.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to stay with us just a little bit longer." He told Tyler, looking through his charts or whatever on his clipboard. He leaned over Tyler and started to examine the cuts on his face.

* * *

><p>It was late at night and Tyler had just managed to fall asleep amongst the beeps and screams of the hospital.<p>

"You failed." A voice whispered out of the dark.

"I know. I deserve to die." Tyler said with a huge sigh.

"I watched the entire thing from the roof of the school." The voice went on. "It appears as though... Ms. Swan has a protector. Get close to her."

"What?" Tyler's eyes flew open, trying to peer into the deep shadows of the hospital room and see the person he was talking to. "I thought that you wanted her dead?"

"A slight... change of plans, Mr. Crowley. You understand. Just get close to her... get to know her, watch her every move. And report back to me."

"Yes, sir." Tyler said. The door opened and he saw a short figure exiting the room swiftly. "Man, what a life." Tyler said, running a hand through his hair.


End file.
